


Golden Heart, Silver Soul

by Trainer13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer13/pseuds/Trainer13
Summary: The grandson of the Goldenrod Daycare couple  dogs Giovanni's son across Johto. Retelling of the Heartgold/Soulsilver games, with twists.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Three months after leaving Phanpy at the Daycare, his trainer came to pick him up. Except he wasn’t Phanpy anymore-he evolved in that time into Donphan. Donphan trumpeted in joy when he saw his trainer and rushed to him._

_His trainer, a tall, gangly teen, grinned as he surveyed Donphan. “You look so tough now,” he said, “All that money was worth it.”_

_Ethan, nine years old, was there to see Donphan off. He spent a long time with the Pokémon, bringing his meals, giving him sandbaths, and helping him train, so he’ll miss him. As his grandma signed Donphan out and handed his ball over to his trainer, Ethan reached out to pet Donphan one last time. Donphan wrapped his trunk around Ethan’s hand and shook it, a habit that usually made Ethan smile. This time, it only made him sad._

_“He sure likes you,” Donphan’s trainer said._

_“He likes you the most,” Ethan said, “The first couple of days, Phanpy tried running after you, and even after that Phanpy was really sad, and waited for you everyday.”_

_“Oh?” the trainer said, “That’s interesting.”_

_“He trained really hard, I think because of what you said when you left him here, that you’d come back when he got strong. We had to force him to stop training sometimes. So treat him well, okay? Spend lots of time with Donphan, play with him a lot, and let him take a break from battles. He needs some rest.”_

_“Kid, I don’t think I need you to tell me how to raise my own Pokémon.”_

_“Then why did you leave him here?” The words came out louder than he intended._

_The trainer reddened. He turned to Ethan’s grandma, and said angrily, “This random kid here is being rude. Is this how you treat your customers?”_

_The old woman fixed the teen with a stern look. “My grandson is absolutely correct. I rather suspect Ethan has spent more time and care on Donphan than you, his trainer, has. You would be smart to listen to what he says.”_

_The trainer’s expression turned ugly. He recalled Donphan to his ball, and Donphan’s trunk, still wrapped around Ethan’s hand, turned to red light and disappeared._

_“Whatever! Don’t think that I’ll ever come back to this dump!” the trainer snapped and stomped out._

_Ethan stared after the trainer, his fists clenched. He was mad, but stronger than anger was the feeling of wanting to cry._

_A hand came down to rest on his head, and Ethan looked up at his grandma, blinking back tears. “He’s awful. How can Donphan love a trainer like that?”_

_Selfish, callous, indifferent to their Pokémon’s feelings. And yet, not obviously abusive enough to let them legally interfere. People like Donphan’s trainer were the worst._

\-----  
\----  
\---  
\--  
-

_Five years later . . ._

Ethan rode into New Bark Town on the back of an Arcanine. With Faith’s speed, he could get from Goldenrod to New Bark in a few days. Zuzu, an Azumarill, also rode with him, secured by the straps of a saddle. There was no particular reason to have Zuzu out of her ball, except for the joy of her company, which was, as far as Ethan was concerned, the best reason.

The first time he came to this small town, to deliver eggs from the Daycare to Professor Elm, the residents were abuzz over the sight of Faith. They were more used to it by now, but still came crowding around to admire the large Arcanine and pet her beautiful fur. The children especially loved her. Faith wagged her tail and barked. Zuzu liked the attention as well, blowing a stream of bubbles into the air that made the children shriek in delight and try to catch them.

But Ethan noticed the faces of many of the townsfolk looked down. Worried. 

“Is something wrong?” Ethan asked.

“There was an incident a couple days ago,” someone answered, “Some Pokémon went missing from the lab.”

“Missing? How?”

“Apparently their Pokéballs just disappeared, with the Pokémon inside. So there’s a rumour going around that they were, you know, stolen.”

Ethan frowned and headed toward the lab. He knocked on the door, and a haggard looking lab assistant opened it. The assistant looked at Ethan blearily for a second before her gaze focused.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said, and stepped back to let him in.

He usually left Faith outside since she could barely fit through the door, but today he needed her sense of smell so he waved her in. Zuzu hopped off Faith’s back and followed as well.

The lab was a mess. There were documents scattered everywhere and all the equipment that wasn’t fixed in place had been moved around. They must have turned the place upside down looking for the missing Pokéballs, but if they were stolen then it was all for nothing. 

Professor Elm was in the back, sitting at his desk with his head buried in his hands. Ethan had to go up to him and tap the professor on his shoulder before Elm jolted and noticed his visitors.

“I heard what happened,” Ethan said. 

Elm attempted a wan smile. “Yes, it’s been something of a disaster. We were expecting you, but we’ve been so preoccupied your visit flew out of mind. Sorry for the poor reception.”

“No, it’s very understandable, sir,” Ethan said, “Maybe this will cheer you up a little?”

He took two eggs out of his backpack, one red and yellow and the other yellow with black stripes. “Magby and Elekid. They’ll hatch in about two to three weeks. Take good care of them, sir.”

Elm examined the eggs with a real smile. “Thank you. You and the Daycare have helped me a lot with my research on Pokémon breeding and eggs.”

“It’s good for us as well, to have someone trustworthy to take these eggs off our hands,” Ethan said. Now to get down to business. “Professor, can you tell me what happened, in detail?”

Elm sighed. “I had two starter Pokémon here at the lab, a Totodile and a Cyndaquil. Three days ago, when I went to check on them, their Pokéballs were just gone! We looked everywhere, as you can tell, but they weren’t in the lab. One of my lab assistants said they saw a strange Pokémon slip out of the lab at the same time they disappeared. They only caught a glimpse of it because it was so fast, so we don't know what species it is, only that it was dark colored and about the size of a small child. And that’s about it. We’ve turned up nothing else since that day.”

It was extremely unlikely that some wild Pokémon snuck into the lab and made off with the two starters. It had to have been a trainer’s Pokémon, acting on orders. The Pokémon had then brought the stolen starters to its trainer hidden somewhere nearby, and then the thief made a quick escape. It had been three days, so if the thief prioritized fleeing, then they could have been quite far by now. If they crossed a body of water, there wasn’t much he could do to help. But if they hadn’t . . .

“Faith,” Ethan said, “Think you can track the thief down?”

Faith barked an affirmative, changing modes from the tail wagging pup from earlier to a serious, eager hunter. Elm perked up, hopeful, and led Faith to where the starters' balls had been kept. Faith sniffed around for a while, then lifted her head to look at Ethan and barked again. She had caught the scent. 

“I’m going after the thief,” Ethan said.

Elm looked worried. “By yourself?”

“I have Faith and Zuzu with me. Not to brag, but they’re probably the strongest Pokémon around this area."

“That’s true,” Elm said. He still looked worried. 

“I’ll find them and bring them back,” Ethan promised.

Ethan wasted no time and jumped onto Faith as soon as they got out of the lab. He helped Zuzu scramble up and then they were off, attracting quite a few looks from the townsfolk as Faith dashed out of the town into Route 29. Faith was intimidating enough that the wild Pokémon left them alone, and so did the couple of trainers they passed. Ethan was alert, but there was nothing for him to do now but rely on Faith. She took them pretty much straight through Route 29 to Cherrygrove City. 

They attracted even more looks in Cherrygrove than New Bark, but Ethan ignored them. Faith tracked the scent to the Pokémart and lingered around the store for a while, but eventually turned away and headed out of Cherrygrove.

There, at the beginning of Route 30, Ethan spotted him. The thief was a red haired boy around his own age wearing a dark blue jacket. By his side was the stolen Totodile, who spat out a stream of water and took down a wild Pidgey. 

Faith tried to sneak closer, but Faith was a large, brightly colored Arcanine and there wasn't much cover. Totodile noticed Faith and chattered in alarm, which alerted the thief. The thief looked startled, as someone who saw an Arcanine creeping up on them would be.

“Do you want something?” the thief said.

Ethan jumped off Faith. “Return Totodile and Cyndaquil,” he said. Faith and Zuzu backed him up, growling.

The thief eyed him coolly. “What are you talking about?”

“I know it’s you. You stole the starters from Professor Elm’s lab.”

The thief was silent for a long moment. Then he took two Pokéballs from his belt, and they burst open to reveal a Golbat and a Sneasel. So it’d be a fight after all.

“Supersonic!” the thief said.

Before the Golbat could do anything, Faith rushed forward with Extremespeed and bit down on the Golbat, fangs crackling with electricity. Faith shook the Golbat a few times, then opened her jaws. The Golbat dropped down to the ground, twitching slightly, but out of the battle.

The thief looked shocked at how fast Golbat went down. But he said “Faint Attack!” and pointed at Ethan.

Sneasel raced toward Ethan, its body wreathed in dark energy. Zuzu stepped in to intercept, letting the Sneasel land a hit but dealing a devastating Brick Break in return. The Sneasel too, was down. 

“Get him, Faith,” Ethan said.

Faith pounced on the thief, knocking him down. She placed one heavy paw on his chest and snarled at him, breathing very hot air into his face. The thief stared up at Faith, still.

Ethan approached the trembling Totodile. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve come to take you back to the lab.”

Totodile lunged forward and clamped its jaws down on Ethan’s arm. He cried out, and Zuzu blasted the Totodile off him with a jet of bubbles. Ethan nursed his arm, wincing at the lingering pain.

“Are you protecting that guy? He’s not your real trainer. He _stole_ you!”

Totodile glowered at him and Zuzu, and then turned and growled at Faith on top of the thief. 

Ethan’s heart sank. He was too late. The thief had had Totodile for three days, and it seemed he had already started training it. He had seen so many Pokémon get attached to trainers that treated them badly, and now it was happening again.

But no, this case was different in an important way. Totodile wasn’t the red haired boy’s Pokémon, Totodile was stolen. So Ethan could take Totodile away. It was the right thing to do. 

Ethan looked at Totodile, who was now trying and failing to push Faith off of the thief. Faith looked down at the small Pokémon uncertainly, then lightly batted Totodile away. Totodile got right back up and returned to uselessly pushing Faith’s leg.

Totodile was unwilling to separate from the thief. Override the Pokémon’s wishes, and force Totodile back. That option was one Ethan had wanted to take many times in the past, but the one time it was actually possible the idea made him queasy. 

Delaying the choice, Ethan asked, “Where’s Cyndaquil?”

Still being pinned to the ground, the thief said, “In its ball on my belt.”

Ethan walked over and plucked the ball off. He released Cyndaquil. The small Pokémon swiveled its head and took in the scene. Golbat’s and Sneasel’s prone forms on the ground, a strange new human and Azumarill, and Totodile growling at an Arcanine standing on the thief. Cyndaquil made no move to approach the thief. Ethan offered his hand to the fire type, who sniffed it cautiously.

“I’ve come to take you back to Elm’s lab. You were stolen,” Ethan said, “Do you want to go back with me?”

Cyndaquil nodded and hopped closer to Ethan. Ethan picked him up and Cyndaquil allowed him to scratch its neck. He was relieved. He could at least take Cyndaquil back with a clear heart. 

“Did you not train Cyndaquil yet?” Ethan asked.

The thief scoffed. “It’s useless. Can’t even use any fire type attacks.”

Cyndaquil quivered slightly in Ethan’s arms. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and glared at the thief.

“The only useless one I see around here is you.”

He couldn’t take Totodile back, but neither could he just leave Totodile in the hands of a thief who ordered his Sneasel to attack people and called Cyndaquil useless. He still didn’t know what to do, but the thief wouldn’t be able to get away while he deliberated.

“Faith, you can get off him.”

The Arcanine let the thief up, though reluctantly, and watched him closely.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Ethan said to Totodile. Totodile whuffed, seeming to forgive him a little. _But not for scaring your trainer. I’m not sorry for that._

“You should recall your Pokémon and heal them,” Ethan said to the thief.

“You’re not taking the Totodile back?”

“He wants to stay with you. Even though,” Ethan said with great bitterness, “you don’t deserve it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The thief gave his Golbat and Sneasel to Nurse Joy. Faith and Zuzu were barely winded, so they stayed out of their balls. Zuzu played with Totodile, the two water types exchanging squirts of water and bubbles, all previous hostility forgotten. Cyndaquil was fascinated by the larger fire type, and they seemed to be holding a conversation. Although Faith and Zuzu appeared relaxed, the way their ears were cocked indicated they kept some attention focused on the thief. The thief sat rigidly on one of the Pokémon Center’s waiting benches, stuck between the two.

Meanwhile, Ethan did what he usually did when he didn’t know what to do about an issue concerning Pokémon; he asked his grandparents. Both of them kept their Pokégears on silent and often left them laying around, so his best bet was calling the Daycare’s number.

After a few rings, his grandpa picked up. “Goldenrod Daycare. Can I help you?”

“Grandpa, it’s me.”

“Ethan? What’s this about?” Grandpa asked, because Ethan rarely had a reason to call on his trips delivering eggs to Elm. 

“When I got to Professor Elm’s lab . . .” Ethan explained what had happened. “. . . and it’s just, I don’t know what to do,” he finished.

“Well, it seems like a lot happened,” Grandpa said, “You are safe now, right? And the thief is with you?”

“My arm got bandaged, but I’m okay. Faith and Zuzu are keeping an eye on the thief. He can’t do anything.”

“Give me a moment. I’m going to fetch your grandma.”

The Pokégear crackled. Ethan thought he could just barely hear his grandparents talking in the background.

“Ethan?” his grandma said.

“I’m here.” 

“It’s up to you what to do about Totodile,” Grandma said.

“Eh?!” But he called because he didn’t know.

“Totodile’s not a mon that’s been left at the Daycare, and we aren’t there, so you’re the one who understands the situation best.” Grandma said.

“We trust your judgement,” Grandpa said.

"Frankly, I don't see what the problem is with just returning Totodile to the lab," Grandma said.

“Dear, you just said it was up to him,” said Grandpa.

“It is up to him," Grandma said, "I’ll say this. If you don’t want to take Totodile back or leave it alone, then why don’t you stay with it? See for yourself what kind of trainer the thief is. Then decide.”

Stay with Totodile. If he followed the thief, he could make sure the thief didn’t treat Totodile and the rest of his Pokémon too badly. He could stop the thief from stealing more Pokémon. Yet, what was he really able to do, even if he followed him? A bad trainer would simply go on mistreating his Pokémon, no matter how Ethan badgered him. Still, if he stayed, he could do something. As Grandma said, they weren’t at the Daycare, and Ethan wasn’t helpless to do anything. Really, as soon as he considered this third option, he had already made his choice.

"What will it be? We need to know your plans," Grandma said. 

“I'm going with Totodile, so I won't be home for a while. Will you be okay running the Daycare by yourselves?” Ethan said.

“Just who do you think we are?” Grandma said. 

“Don’t worry about us. Keep Faith and Zuzu with you,” Grandpa said, “At least until you have your own team. And Ethan, this might sound a bit strange, considering why you’re doing this, but . . . enjoy yourself on the way. You don’t get out of the Daycare often, after all.”

That did sound strange. “I enjoy myself the most when I’m at the Daycare though.”

“. . . Yes, that’s true. But since you'll probably be away for a while, try to have some fun,” Grandpa said.

“Okay?”

“Keep out of trouble, and call us if you need anything,” Grandma said.

“I will.” The call ended. 

Ethan walked over to the thief, who looked at him warily. 

“Who did you call?” the thief said.

“None of your business. It looks like I’m coming with you.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

The thief frowned. “Why?”

“You’re a criminal. Someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

“Why don’t you just report me?”

“Totodile wouldn’t like that.”

“I don’t get you. Why does it matter what Totodile likes or doesn't like?”

“That kind of thing is exactly why you don’t deserve Totodile. Anyway, I’m coming with you wherever you go, and that’s that. Don’t think you can get away from Faith. And even if you do, I will report you. See how far you get when your description and team gets out.”

The thief was expressionless. “How did a kid like you even get your hands on such powerful Pokémon anyway? You didn’t even order them to do anything and they still battled.”

“Faith is my Grandma’s and Zuzu is my Grandpa’s.” 

“So they’re not yours? I knew it. You’re just using other people’s strong Pokémon. You’re weak.”

“You’re one to talk about using other people’s Pokémon!”

The thief sneered. “Totodile is still weak. But I’ll train him, and make his strength my own. In fact, I’ll battle you with him, right now. Fight me with one of your own Pokémon this time, and if you win, I’ll acknowledge you and let you come with me. If I win, back off and keep your mouth shut.” 

Ethan was going to refuse. He had no Pokémon of his own, and besides, there was no reason to accept this battle. Whether the thief liked it or not, he was going to dog him everywhere he went. But Cyndaquil suddenly scampered forward and trilled a battle cry. Totodile became alert, snapping his jaws. 

“You want to fight?” Ethan said, “No. There’s no point.”

“Looks like you don’t have any of your own Pokémon,” the thief said, “There’s no way you can win with that Cyndaquil. Starters are supposed to be strong, but that one’s weak. It can’t even work up an Ember.”

Cyndaquil trembled slightly, from fear, shame, or anger, Ethan couldn’t tell. He laid a hand on Cyndaquil’s head and glared at the thief. Okay, change of plans. He would battle this jerk. Even if he lost, that didn’t mean he had to keep a promise made to a thief. 

“Let’s beat him together,” Ethan said. Cyndaquil looked up at him and nodded.

The battle would take place just outside Cherrygrove, on Route 29. The thief had only Totodile with him, his other two still recuperating at the Center. Ethan stood across from the thief, Cyndaquil standing next to him. Faith and Zuzu watched from the sidelines.

It’d be a one on one battle between Cyndaquil and Totodile. Ethan was concerned about the type advantage, and the thief had said something about Cyndaquil being unable to use fire moves. It could just have been that the thief didn’t know what he was talking about, but from the brief time he’d seen Golbat and Sneasel in battle, they seemed to be relatively strong for a trainer of their age, so the thief had some amount of skill. Even so, he’d only had Totodile for a couple days, so the two starters should be evenly matched in power and experience.

It’d be best if they could win, for Cyndaquil’s sake. Ethan doubted whether the thief would be agreeable even if they lost, but Ethan wanted to prove to him and Cyndaquil his judgement of Cyndaquil was wrong. 

“Let’s get this over with,” the thief said. He made the first move. “Water Gun!”

Cyndaquil nimbly dodged out of the way of the stream of water. As a species, Cyndaquil were frailer but faster than Totodile. As long as Cyndaquil remained at a distance, he should be able to avoid Totodile’s water attacks.

"Ember!" 

But Cyndaquil’s back didn’t burst into flames, like it would when the species used fire moves. All that escaped from Cyndaquil was a small wisp of smoke.

The thief ordered another Water Gun, which Cyndaquil avoided once again. So it seemed Cyndaquil did have trouble using fire moves. Then he would have to rely on speed.

“Quick Attack!” Ethan said. “And keep it going!”

Cyndaquil struck the Totodile over and again. Each attack didn’t deal much damage to the sturdier water type, but Totodile couldn’t avoid the hits, and in time, the damage would build up.

“Focus,” the thief said. “Catch it with Bite.”

Totodile stopped trying to dodge, opened its jaws wide, and managed to clamp down on Cyndaquil as he came in for another Quick Attack.

“Ember!” Ethan cried.

Cyndaquil struggled to no avail, held tight in Totodile’s strong jaws. Still no fire was released.

“Pathetic,” the thief said, “Water Gun.”

The Water Gun was unleashed at point blank range. Cyndaquil was blasted all the way over to Ethan and lay collapsed, drenched. Ethan ran to Cyndaquil and scooped him up. 

“That’s enough. You did your best,” Ethan said, but Cyndaquil struggled in his arms and jumped back onto the ground. He glanced back to Ethan and turned to face Totodile again, growling, body tense. 

“Why bother when you’ll lose anyway?” the thief said.

Ethan wasn’t so sure about that. When Cyndaquil was in his arms, his body was hot, and grew even hotter every second, so that the water on his body had all evaporated in seconds. It was likely Cyndaquil’s ability, Blaze, which boosted firepower when low on health. They still had a chance.

“Let’s try a Smokescreen!”

Cyndaquil released a stream of black smoke from his mouth, just enough to make a small cloud of smoke that obscured Cyndaquil.

“If you won’t come to us, we’ll come to you. Finish it with Bite!” the thief ordered.

Totodile charged into the smoke and once again clamped its jaws around Cyndaquil. Though this time, it would be different.

“Ember!”

Cyndaquil’s back burst into flame, causing Totodile to drop Cyndaquil and clutch its burning mouth. Cyndaquil spat a large Ember that not only hit Totodile straight on, but ignited the surrounding smoke. When the small explosion cleared, Cyndaquil stood victoriously over the fainted Totodile.

“. . . I lost?” the thief muttered.

“You won!” Ethan cried out to Cyndaquil, who turned and jumped into his arms. “We won!”

Faith and Zuzu came running up to Ethan. Faith barked and nuzzled the Cyndaquil, who had settled in Ethan’s embrace, exhausted but content. Zuzu bounced around in excitement. 

“A fluke,” the thief said, “You’re still weak. You only won because my real team members already fainted.”

Of course the thief would dampen the celebratory mood. 

“Shut up,” Ethan said, “Are you going back on your word?”

“No. I’ll keep it. You can come,” the thief said, recalling Totodile. “I’m collecting all the badges to become the strongest trainer. Just don’t slow me down.”

Collecting badges? That was much more normal than what Ethan expected from a criminal. But becoming the strongest trainer? Sounded like something a little kid would say. What came out of Ethan’s mouth was, “Excuse me? Do you have an Arcanine? We’re the ones who are slowing down for you.”

The thief scowled and headed back to the Pokémon Center. Ethan followed. With all the events of day, arriving at the lab, tracking the thief, and the two battles, it was now late in the evening, too late to travel. They would have to stay at the Center for the night.

Ethan’s Pokégear rang. He glanced at it and jolted. It was Professor Elm’s number. With everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten to call the professor. Actually, the professor was probably the person he should have called first. Totodile was Elm’s charge, after all.

“Ethan? Where are you? Is everything okay? Did you find Totodile and Cyndaquil?” Elm’s anxious voice burst out.

“About that . . .” Ethan hesitated. His grandparents had supported him, but he wasn’t sure if Elm would go along with his plan. 

“I found Cyndaquil just wandering around Route 30. I don’t know how he got there. But I couldn’t find Totodile. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh no, don’t be sorry. I’m the one who has to thank you for finding Cyndaquil at least. But just what happened to Totodile?”

Ethan felt a twinge of guilt at the distress in Elm’s voice. “So I’ll send Cyndaquil back to you through the Pokémon Center’s storage system then?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

Cyndaquil suddenly headbutted Ethan and trilled loudly. Ethan looked down at the fire type in his arms.

“What? You should go back to the lab. There’s probably a new trainer waiting for you.”

Cyndaquil rose up, placed both small paws on Ethan’s chest, and bumped his chin with his snout. Faith and Zuzu were looking at him like he was missing something obvious.

“You want to come with me?” Ethan lowered his voice. “But I’ll probably be sticking close to that thief for a while.”

Cyndaquil nodded fervently. A strange, warm feeling rose in his chest. He’d been surrounded by Pokémon all his life. He was never lonely. But here was a Pokémon that had chosen him first. Him, and him alone. 

Ethan spoke into his Pokégear again, trying to keep his voice steady. “Um, Professor. Cyndaquil says he wants to come with me. Is that-is that okay?”

The other end was quiet a moment, but the Pokégear soon crackled to life. “Oh! If Cyndaquil wants that, then of course! I’m sure Cyndaquil will be in good hands. I was just surprised. So neither of those two will be returning to the lab . . . Anyway, please keep an eye out for Totodile if you can. I wish you and Cyndaquil good luck.” 

The call ended. The thief had overheard the conversation, but made no comment. Ethan walked the rest of the way back to the Center in a daze, hugging Cyndaquil to his chest. 

At the Center, Totodile and Cyndaquil were handed over to the nurse and they asked for lodging. The nurse seemed to take them to be friends, and asked if they wanted to share a room. Ethan quickly agreed, ignoring the annoyed look the thief shot him. So ended the long and eventful first day, with Ethan and Zuzu curled up next to Faith’s warm fur, and the thief in disbelief, trying to sleep in the same room.


End file.
